Zelda: Hyrule Warriors: The Hypno Zapper
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: After using the Hypno Zapper, Fox McCloud has sent it to the hero of Hyrule where history shall repeat itself, with this Link using it to create his own harem.


-Age of characters-

Link: Age 18

Zelda: Age 18

Lana: 19

Cia: 19

Midna: Age 21

Agitha: Age 18

Ruto: 18

.

.

.

From the balcony of his new room Link, the hero of Hyrule and wielder of the Triforce of Courage, stood proudly, reminiscing of the past.

Link remembered how he started off as a mere knight in training to become a great hero that not only helped lead Hyrule to victory over the forces of evil, but also defeated Ganon with the combined power of the Triforce and his friends.

Now, here he was, living in the most luxurious rooms Hyrule had to offer.

And it was all thanks to Princess Zelda.

"Link?" He heard a female voice say his name, which he recognized as Proxi's, in which the fairy then told him. "We have company."

Turning around, Link smiled as the Princess of Hyrule entered the room, smiled back and approached him.

"Link, proxi, how are you two?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around Link's neck and stared deeply into his blue eyes.

"We're doing great." Proxi replied, answering for Link, before she asked him. "Right Link?"

In reply, Link nodded as he stared lovingly into Zelda's eyes, before he engaged the Princess in a deep and loving kiss.

Normally, only those of royal blood could ever get the chance to be with royalty, but Link proved he was worthy from his acts of selfless heroism and right to wield the Triforce of Courage.

Not to mention, Lana, the new sorceress in charge of keeping balance over the Triforce had foreseen that Link and Zelda were destined to fall in love and become one.

But even destiny can be change its from.

This was shown when Proxi suddenly called out to Link and Zelda, making them break from their kiss to see an unusual looking satchel appear beside them.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Zelda thought aloud.

-Moments ago: Aboard the Great Fox-

Within Slippy's lab, Fox had just placed the backpack containing the Hypno Zapper, the two scrolls, which now had a message from him, and the red disc.

"Master." Fox heard Krystal say, making him turn to see his beloved, before she then said. "Everything is ready."

"Great." Fox replied, before he pressed activated the machine, causing the backpack to become enveloped in energy as it faded out of his reality and to another, and another hero.

-Back in Hyrule Castle-

Link and Zelda had seen various forms of teleportation in their battles to save Hyrule, from enemies, like Cia and Wizzro, summoning Bokoblins, the undead and even giant monstrosities, but nothing like this.

"Hey, Link. What do you think is inside and where did that thing come from?" Proxi asked, however, Link had no clue.

And wanting to know, Zelda was going to approach the backpack, only for Link to place his arm before her, making her turn and look at him, confused why he was blocking her path.

As they had no idea whether what was inside was dangerous or not, Link wanted to protect her, in which Zelda nodded in understanding, before Link lowered his arm and cautiously approached it.

Slowly, Link unzipped the bag, and removed the contents, which included two scrolls, a red coloured disc shape that had 'To Yusei Fudo' written on it, as well as 'Or any other hero' beneath, and a device of unknown origin or design, which only heightened their curiosity.

Thinking they'd receive some Intel from the scrolls, Link and Zelda each picked one up and read through them, while Proxi read over Link's shoulder.

From what they learnt, the device was known as the Hypno Zapper that had been used by many heroes of different eras and worlds to make their lives more rewarding after all the good they had done, before being sent off to a new hero, who would continue that chain.

Reluctant at first, Link's mind changed and his eyes widened as he read the message of a certain hero.

'The words which the heroes wrote speak the truth, as the Hypno Zapper's power does indeed work and shall do as those before me promised, just as I promise you.'

There was no mistaking it; this was his handwriting.

Link was stunned at this, before he remembered how Fi talked about him being a similar Master to her, which made the hero of Hyrule realise this had been written by another Link from a different timeline, replacing his concern with trust.

But the green-clad warrior was still curious as to how the Hypno Zapper worked and what each hero meant by how it improved their lives.

Placing his trust in his timeline double and Zelda, Link placed the Hypno Zapper in Zelda's hands and gave her a look that was telling her he was willing for her to test it on him.

"Link, are you sure about this?' Zelda questioned, but smiled as the hero of Hyrule smiled at her and nodded in reply.

Knowing the trust he had in her, Zelda smiled and nodded, before she started to cycle through the unknown modes of the Hypno Zapper, until she came across an image of a blank eyed person.

Aiming the Hypno Zapper at Link, Zelda then fired a wave of multi-coloured of energy straight at him, causing Link's eyes to glaze over.

"Link, can you hear me?" Zelda asked, before Link replied with a slow nod, showing he was truly under the influence of the Hypno Zapper, before she had some fun with him, including removing all but their underwear and switching clothing, making Proxi and the blonde laugh a little at seeing Link dressed up like a Princess.

After Zelda had her fun, removing Link's cap, tunic, boots and pants, leaving her in a white bra and a matching pair of panties, she commanded. "Link, get out of my clothes and stop."

Link did as he was told, removing the tiara, armour plates that adorned his arms, chest and legs, and Zelda's dress, letting them fall to the floor, wearing nothing but a pair dark blue coloured boxers.

However, he just continued to stand in place, which worried Zelda a little and made her call out. "Link, you can stop now. Come on, Link, wake up!"

"Link, listen!" Proxi added hoping to reach through but had no such luck, before the Fairy then said to Zelda. "Princess, there must be something we can do."

Zelda nodded in reply, before looking at the Hypno Zapper, thinking that the situation to their current problem was in her very hand, in which she started to cycle through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, really wishing that they were not in the unknown language known as Al Bhed, before she then stopped cycling through the unknown modes of the Hypno Zapper, aimed it directly at Link and hoped for the best as she pulled the trigger and fired another multi-coloured wave of energy at the hero of Hyrule, in which Link's eyes swirled and 'changed colours' before they returned to normal.

However, what Zelda was unaware of was that the mode she had set it on, once translated to English was known as 'The Master Maker Program'.

And she was going to find out soon.

After Link blinked several times and shook his head, Zelda asked in a curious and concerned tone. "Link, are you alright?"

Link nodded his head and smiled in reply, which made Zelda smile back, before the green-clad warrior held out his right hand, indicating that he wanted the Hypno Zapper back, unaware of what fate had in store for the Princess of Hyrule.

Zelda then handed the Hypno Zapper back to Link, only for the hero of Hyrule to begin cycling through the modes of the Hypno Zapper, before he aimed it at the blonde, confusing her and Proxi as to what Link was up to.

But before Zelda could even get as far as to opening her mouth, Link fired a multi-coloured wave of energy at the Princess of Hyrule, which caused her eyes to glaze over and droop for a moment, before her eyes swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal, as the wielder of the Triforce of Courage had just used 'The Complete Love Slave Program' on Zelda, transforming her to Link's obedient and loving slave girl.

"Link, what did you just do?" Proxi asked in a slightly worried tone.

"It's alright. Link did what was best for me." Zelda replied reassuringly as she then wrapped her arms around Link's neck again, as the pair stared lovingly into each other's eyes, before they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

After breaking from the kiss, Zelda turned to Proxi and asked in a polite tone. "Proxi, do you think you could give us some time alone?"

"No problem, Princess." Proxi replied, seeing everything was alright now, before leaving the lovers alone, as she knew that meant she and Link were going to make love.

-Upcoming lemon-

Being alone, Link placed the Hypno Zapper on the floor and then moved to his bed, where he watched as Zelda removed her bra and panties, leaving her completely naked before the man that was now her Master, before the blonde climbed on top of Link and starting kissing and licking around her Master's neck and collarbone, causing Link to groan out in pleasure.

Zelda then stopped when Link surprised her by grabbing her by the hips and repositioned himself, so she was lying on her back and Link was on top of her sexy form, taking in Zelda's beauty for a moment, before the Hero of Hyrule began to massage and fondle Zelda's breasts, making her moan out. "Oh, Master, that feels... Ah... Feels so good... Ah...!"

And Zelda's pleasure was increased as she felt Link's left hand remove itself from her right breast, down her slender and sexy body until it had reached her pussy, before Link inserted his middle and index fingers into Zelda's vagina, thrusting them in and out of her.

And moments later, the Princess of Hyrule was unable to contain her pleasure and had her orgasm, coating her Master's fingers in her cum, which he removed from Zelda's womanhood and licked clean.

After Link had licked his fingers clean of Zelda's sexual fluids, the wielder of the Triforce of Courage moved his head up to the blonde's and gave her a deep and passionate kiss, before Link then inserted his cock into Zelda's vagina, causing the Princess of Hyrule to moan in pleasure within her lover's mouth.

"Oh, yes, Master...Yes... Ah...I want you deep inside me... Ah... Please, Master... Ah... Keep going... Ah...!" Zelda moaned as Link continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Zelda's womanhood, filling her with absolute pleasure as they continued to make love.

Two hours of lovemaking passed for Link and Zelda, in which the hero of Hyrule then gently brought Zelda up into a sitting position, allowing her to wrap her legs around Link's waist and wrap her arms around her Master's shoulders, while Link placed his hands onto the sides of Zelda's slender and sexy waistline, and began to thrust his hips forward, his cock going deep into Zelda's vagina.

Zelda screamed out erotically, while Link groaned out loudly in pleasure, as sweat poured down their bodies, before the wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom moaned out erotically. "Master... Ah... Master, I'm going to... to cum... Ah...!"

Link groaned out and nodded in reply, before his and Zelda's movements soon became frantic as their climaxes were drawing closer and closer.

The pair continued for as long as they could, before Zelda then cried out in ecstasy as she experienced her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over Link's member, which pushed the hero of Hyrule over the edge by Zelda's release and caused him to groan out loudly as he came, filling Zelda with his seed.

-End Lemon-

With their lovemaking over, Zelda then said in a heartfelt tone. "I love you, Master. But now I think it's time we added some more women for your harem."

Link gave Zelda a curious look, asking her whom she had in mind, in which the blonde understood Link without the need for words and replied. "I know the perfect girl. And she'll help us gather more other slaves to serve you, my beloved."

Link smiled at Zelda and lovingly stared deeply into the blonde's eyes, before they shared another passionate and loving kiss, knowing more women would soon join them in their harem.

They just need to head off and pay an old friend a visit.

-Within the Valley of Seers-

Living in a hidden temple deep in the forest of the valley, was the new Guardian of Time, Lana, who was adorned in the Guardian of Time's garments and was living up to her duties, watching over the balance of the Triforce through a glass orb.

As Lana continued to observe, watching as another Link from an alternate timeline had just defeated a twisted demon mage known as Vaati, she was interrupted when a Fairy flew around her, which made Lana dispel the orb and turn around to see...

"Link! Zelda!" She exclaimed cheerfully, rushing over as Lana then embraced the pair in a hug, before breaking from it and asking. "How did you find me? My magic should've prevented you to see my temple."

"It was all thanks to Proxi and her magic." Zelda replied, making Proxi say. "Stop. You're making me blush."

Through glad to see her comrades again, Lana was a bit saddened, knowing Zelda was with Link now, but was unaware of what they had planned.

Curiously, Lana asked. "What brings you here?"

"We came here because we received something very interesting." Zelda replied, before pulling out the Hypno Zapper from behind her back, intriguing and confusing Lana as to what Zelda was holding.

"What is that?" Lana asked, which made Zelda smirk at her question and reply. "Something that will change our destines for the better."

With that said, Zelda then pulled the trigger and fired a multi-coloured wave at Lana, causing her eyes to glaze over and her mind lost all resistance as she fell under the blonde's control, making Zelda smile as she set down the Hypno Zapper and began to speak.

"Lana, I want you to listen to me carefully, for what I have to say will make both of us very happy. Understand."

"I understand..." Lana replied in a distant tone.

"Good. Now I know you have feelings for Link, but that doesn't mean you cannot act on them. We can both be with Link, if you accept Link as your Master as well as your love." Zelda explained, in which Lana replied. "Link... My Master... My love..." Lana replied.

"You desire him. You want him. You love him. You need him." Zelda continued, implanting the mental commands within Lana, who repeated. "I desire Link... I want him... I love him... I need him..."

"It makes you feel warm all over, especially in your heart when you obey Link. When Link is happy you are happy and you love to obey his every command." Zelda said, before telling the entranced sorceress. "And when Link isn't giving you orders, you obey me, as I am Mistress of Link's harem and you love me almost as much as our Master.

"I feel warm when I obey... When Link is happy, I am happy... Zelda is my Mistress..." Lana replied in an entranced tone.

"Very good, Lana." Zelda commented; glad to see her submitting, before the Princess of Hyrule told Lana, wrapping her arms around her neck as she spoke. "Now, Lana, after I kiss you, you will have an orgasm, one that will bring you absolute pleasure. And with this, you will become Master Link's loving and devoted slave, now and forever."

With that said, Zelda pressed her lips against Lana's in a passionate kiss, causing Lana to then arch her back and break from the kiss as she climaxed.

After catching her breath, Zelda asked. "How do you feel now, Lana?"

"Never better. Thank you, Mistress Zelda." Lana replied in a loving tone as she closed her eyes and kissed Zelda deeply on the lips, making the blonde mentally smile as she kissed Lana back, glad to have another slave sister by her side.

As the pair continued to kiss, Link smiled, enjoying the sight of Zelda and Lana making out, before the girls broke from their kiss, looked upon their Master and smiled, before Lana then approached her master, took his hand and escorted him to her bedroom.

-Moments later: Upcoming Lemon-

After arriving in her bedroom, Link watched as Lana relieved herself of her white stockings, shoes, corset and dress, showing him her naked body and pussy, which was quite wet from all the 'excitement' she had experienced with her Mistress, before Link then took off his clothing, revealing his well-developed body and erect member to Lana, who blushed at seeing it.

With her Master now naked, Lana desired to be close to him, to feel his body, and wrapped her arms around him, while she kissed him lovingly, gently forcing him back, where he fell onto her bed.

And while Link and Lana continued to kiss, Zelda got on the bed and sat at the end, giving her Master and slave sister room to continue, happy to watch.

Breaking from the kiss, Link gently lowered Lana onto her back as he remained on top of her, her breasts pressing against his muscular chest, arousing them both, as the hero of Hyrule then began to kiss around Lana's neck and collarbone, only increasing their pleasure and desire for the other.

Soon after, Link then began to kiss down Lana's chest, reaching her breasts, where he started to lick around her hardening nipple, before taking it into his mouth and sucking on it.

The actions of pleasure Link was giving to Lana's left breast made Lana moan in pleasure, before her moaning increased as Zelda, who had relieved herself of her clothing, got beside her Master and mimicked his actions, sucking on Lana's right.

"Oh, Master... Ah... Mis... Mistress... Ah... That feels amazing...!" Lana moaned out as Link and Zelda continued to pleasure her.

Link then increased the blue haired sorceress' pleasure as he moved his head away from Lana's breast, kissing down her stomach, past her bellybutton, until he had reached her pussy, before the wielder of the Triforce of Courage began to lash at Lana's pussy, making her arch her back in pleasure as she cried out. "Oh, Master...!"

Link continued, his tongue lashing at Lana's womanhood, while Zelda continued sucking Lana's breasts, as her right hand moved up to the blue haired sorceress' left breast and began to massage and fondle it.

But after time had passed, Lana was unable to contain herself and cried out in pleasure, filling Link's mouth with her sexual fluids, which Link swallowed, before Zelda and Lana suddenly grabbed him and repositioned the hero of Hyrule so he was lying on the bed as his two lovers were hovering over him as they smiled lovingly at him.

"Oh, Master, your cock is getting so big and I think I know a way we can help with that." Zelda said in a seductive tone, before she lowered her head down to Link's manhood, before she took his cock into her mouth and began to suck him off, making Link groan out in pleasure.

And not wanting to disappoint him, Lana too lowered herself, taking place by her Mistresses' side as the sorceress began licking around Link's balls, while Zelda continued sucking Link off, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Zelda and Lana continued pleasuring Link; the sound of their Master groaning in approval was music to their ears, before they both stopped, confusing Link as to why.

Only to receive his answer as the girls sat up and pressed their pussies tightly around his manhood, making him groan out again, as they then made out in front of him.

Link was in pure pleasure.

The great feeling of Kari and Lana's pussies massaging his cock as the girls continued kissing each other was really arousing him, until the wielder of the Triforce of Courage was unable to hold back and groaned out loudly as he came, shooting his load across Zelda and Lana's stomachs.

After his release, Link collapsed onto his back, waiting for his energy to return, while Zelda and Lana started wiping the cum their Master had released on their bodies and licked their fingers clean, causing Link to feel himself get hard once more at their erotic actions, leading to him grabbing Lana and placing her on her back once again, before he then inserted his manhood into her vagina.

"Yes, Master yes...!" Lana cried out in pleasure, only to stop as Link had reached her hymen.

Link looked at Lana in concern, making Lana smile back at him, in reassurance and gratefulness for his concern for her, before the hero of Hyrule nodded and pushed forward, breaking Lana's hymen and taking away her virginity.

Lana gasped in pain, trying to hold back her tears, before saying. "It's alright... I just have to get used to you being inside me..."

Link nodded as he slowly moved in and out of Lana, before her body was once again filled with pleasure, making her moan out. "Yes, Master, yes... Ah... That's amazing... Oh, Master...!"

Lana continued crying out in pleasure as Link continued to thrust in and out of her vagina, but, after another hour of lovemaking, the pair started to move frantically as their climaxes were approaching them.

Soon, Lana was unable to contain her pleasure and cried out in pure ecstasy as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over Link's member, which triggered Link's climax, as he came and filled Lana up with his cum.

"Oh, Master, you were amazing." Lana said in loving and satisfied tone, before Link then removed his manhood from Lana's vagina, and then felt Zelda wrap her arms around his chest and began to kiss around the left side of his neck, showing she wished for him to make love to her, in which he was more than happy to comply, evident as his manhood was still hard.

Link then grabbed Zelda from behind and placed her on top of Lana, both moaned out as they could feel their breasts and pussies rubbing against the others', before the wielder of the Triforce of Courage then inserted his cock into Zelda's pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, which made Zelda moan out in pure pleasure. "Oh, yes... Master... Ah... It's so deep... You're so deep inside of me... It feels so good... Ah... Keep going... Please, Master... Ah... Don't stop...!"

For the next hour, Link continued making love to Zelda, groaning out from the tightness of her pussy, while Zelda moaned out erotically as Link's manhood went deeper inside her womanhood.

However, Link and Zelda soon began to move frantically, as they both could feel their climaxes drawing closer and closer.

And, unable to take anymore, both had their orgasms and let out groans and cries of pure pleasure as they came together.

With their love making over, Zelda collapsed on top of Lana, resting her head on the sorceress' breasts, while Link removed his manhood from Zelda's womanhood and fell back onto the bed.

As Link tried to catch his breath and get his energy back, the hero of Hyrule smiled when Zelda and Lana moved up and rested on the sides of his muscular chest.

"Oh, Master, that was wonderful." Lana said in a loving tone.

"You're right there, Lana." Zelda replied, before she and Lana each kissed Link's cheeks, before saying to the new Guardian of Time in a serious tone. "But remember, there is still more to be done."

"Of course, Mistress." Lana replied as she then climbed away from Link and left the room, returning moments later, wearing the clothing she wore during her adventures alongside Link, Zelda and their allies, while now holding her spell book.

"Let's do this!"

-Several minutes later: End Lemon-

Standing atop Valley Peak, the top of Valley of Seers domain and the location where Cia had met her end, stood Link, Zelda and Lana, where Lana then opened her tome, before she slammed her right hand on the ground, causing a circle of gold coloured energy to appear before her as she began a chant.

As the blue haired sorceress continued her ritual, the mark of the Triforce on her hand began to glow, followed by Link and Zelda's, which caused the energy gate to increase in power, before a figure slowly rose and emerged, collapsing forward into Lana's arms.

"Lana...?" The figure asked in a weak tone as she looked up at her.

"Cia." Lana replied as a warm smile appeared on her face, seeing her magic and the combined power of the Triforce had resurrected the original Guardian of Time.

"But... how?" Cia asked in a confused tone as she backed away from her Lana, only to receive her answer as the dark skinned sorceress then saw Link and Zelda standing behind her light half, all of their Triforce marks still glowing on each of their hands.

"You brought me back, why?" Cia had to ask, feeling she didn't deserve it after all the chaos and evil she had wrought through her corrupted heart, in which lana replied. "Because what we foresaw was wrong. We can be with Link."

Upon hearing that, Cia gave Lana a confused look, making Lana explain as she moved out of the way, allowing Link to step forward and offer out his right hand. "We can be with Link. All you have to do is submit and he will make you his."

As Cia listened to Lana's words, the dark skinned sorceress looked deeply into the hero's eyes, while he looked into hers'.

No longer were they full of jealousy, hatred or evil, only love remained within them, which reflected in Link's shining blue eyes, in which Cia smiled and replied as she took Link's hand into her own. "I accept."

With that said, Cia was taken a back at first as Link pulled her close to him.

Cia's cheeks flushed red from being so close to the man she had loved for so long, before she closed her eyes and their lips met in a loving kiss, while the Hypno Zapper was aimed at the dark skinned sorceress, which she sensed but accepted her fate of becoming another of Link's love slaves.

-Back in Lana's bedroom: Upcoming Lemon-

Wanting to seal their new relationship as Master and slave, Link, Cia, Zelda and Lana returned to her home, where the Princess of Hyrule and the new Guardian of time gave Cia time alone to be with their Master.

As Link laid on Lana's bed, relieved of all his clothing, Cia, who too was naked, showing off her sexy body to her Master, was on top of him, kissing around his neck and collarbone, before the dark skinned sorceress kissed down Link's body, before reaching his chest, where she wrapped her breasts around Link's manhood, making him groan out as she licked the head of Link's cock with her tongue.

All Link could do was groan out for several minutes, before he was unable to hold himself back and yelled out as he came, releasing his cum all over Cia's face and breasts.

After Link's climax wore off, he watched in arousal as Cia licked her lips slowly, licking the cum off them.

"Oh, my, you came so much..." Cia began to say, before wiping the rest off her face and breasts and licked her fingers clean, slowly and seductively sliding each finger in and out of her mouth.

"And yet you're cock is still so hard." She then added, wiping the last of his cum off his dick with her left index finger, tracing around it first, before bringing it to her mouth and sucking it.

"Please, Master. Make me yours'." Cia said in a mixture of lust and submissiveness, in which Link replied by grabbing her hips and flipping them so he was on top of her, before the hero of Hyrule then inserted his manhood into Cia's vagina.

Cia moaned out in pleasure from the feel of her Master inside her, only for Link to stop when he reached her hymen.

And while Cia was glad to see her Master was concerned for her, her desire for him was far greater than her own wellbeing, in which she thrust her hips forward, causing Link's manhood to go deeper and break through her hymen.

"Oh, Master... Ah... I love you... Please continue...!" Cia gasped, putting on a brave face as she endured the pain, which made Link nod in reply and began to thrust his dick in and out of Cia's womanhood.

"It feels so good now... Ah... Master, I love you...!" Cia moaned in pleasure as Link continued to make love to her, causing the dark skinned sorceress to wrap her arms around Link's shoulders and her legs around his waist, wanting him as close to her as possible.

For the next two hours, Link and Cia were in absolute pleasure as they continued their lovemaking.

Cia had dreamed and fantasized of her beloved claiming her in the throws of passion, but never foresaw such pleasure, making her moan out more, before the pair engaged in another passionate and loving kiss.

After breaking from the kiss, Link moved his head down to Cia's neck and collarbone, planting a series of kisses around it, while he then leaned forward and placed his hands on the dark skinned sorceress's breasts again, massaging and fondling them as he stopped kissing her neck and went for her lips once more.

However, the two of them broke from the kiss as their movements turned frantic, their climaxes were approaching, in which Link groaned, followed by Cia, who moaned out. "I... I can't hold it much longer... Ah... I'm... Ah... I'm going to come...!"

Soon, Cia was unable to take anymore cried out in pure pleasure as she had her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids all over Link's manhood, which was soon followed by Link's climax as he then groaned out once again and released his seed into Cia's vagina.

With their lovemaking now over, Cia removed her arms and legs from around Link's body, while the wielder of the Triforce of Courage removed his cock from Cia's womanhood and rolled onto his back, where Cia rested her head on her beloved's chest.

"Oh, Master, you were wonderful." Cia told Link as she traced her hand up his chest, making him smile, from hearing Lana say the exact same thing and from Cia's loving honesty, which made Cia smile and then say lovingly. "Thank you, Master. I'm yours', now and forever."

With Cia now officially his, it was time to add the last few women to his harem.

-End Lemon-

As Link, Proxi, Zelda, Lana and Cia headed out of Lana's home and back to Valley Peak, Lana and Cia were prepared to step in and help and gather the final three women for their Master, as these particular women were from separate eras and timelines and it required a lot of magic to for what they had planned.

And they were none other than Ruto, Princess of the Zoras.

Midna, Princess of the Twilight.

Lastly was Agitha, the self made Princess of the insect kingdom.

And while Link had failed to notice their affections for him during their battles, both Lana and Cia had but thought they too would not be with their beloved.

That was until the Hypno Zapper showed them that the future can be changed and found it a great honour, not only make their Master happy, but to also make the three Princess happy too.

After several minutes, they had arrived at Valley Peak, in which Lana and Cia focused their magic at the Gate of Time; Lana's body was enveloped in a light blue aura and her Triforce mark began to glow powerfully, while Cia's form was consumed in a dark red, before the pair fired all the concentrated magic at Gate, causing it to open up once more.

And out emerged the three Princess, Ruto, Midna, in her true form, and Agitha, which made Link smile upon seeing the trio.

Most notably Agitha, who was now 18 and was wearing a beautiful powder blue dress that had thin straps and a butterfly shape around her chest, which was showing off her breasts, while the same stag beetle shaped necklace she wore when she was 10 remained around her neck.

Black stockings covered her legs, while powder blue shoes adorned her feet.

And while her hair was done up in pigtails like before, she now wore a circlet around her forehead, which had a red gem placed in an indentation of a golden dragonfly, showing her status of royalty.

Agitha had gained her reputation and the respect of the insects of Hyrule from her kindness towards them and actually managed to become an actual Princess of the insect kingdom.

And it all started thanks to a familiar green-clad hero delivering the lost golden bugs she had invited to a party to her home.

"Huh? What's going on?" Agitha asked, confused as to where she was, as too were Midna and Ruto, before the three noticed Link and the others, but then tensed up upon seeing Cia.

"You again!" Midna shouted in an angered and defensive tone.

Not taking any chances, expecting Cia to trap her in that cursed form once again; Midna prepared to strike down the dark skinned sorceress, only for Lana to step in the way.

"Please wait!" Lana begged, before the new Guardian of Time said. "Everything's alright, Cia has changed her ways."

Immediately, Midna stopped, as she truly trusted Lana, before the Princess of Twilight had to ask. "So why did you call upon us?"

"We brought you here because we know about your feelings towards Link." Cia replied, in which Link then pulled out the Hypno Zapper, which was set on 'The Complete Love Slave Program', aiming it at the three.

"And we have a way to help with that." Proxi announced.

And before Ruto, Midna or Agitha could reply or react, Link, thanks to his skills with a bow, fired three multi-coloured energy waves at the Princesses, which caused their eyes to glaze over for a moment, before they swirled, 'changed colours' and then returned to normal.

"How do you all feel?" Cia then asked in a sly tone, making Ruto, Midna and Agitha smile and reply in a warm, friendly and submissive tone. "Never better."

However, the moment changed as Ruto spoke up. "Not that I'm not happy to serve you, Master, but won't us being here affect our eras?"

Hearing the question, Lana smiled and replied. "Not to worry. Thanks to our combined power, we were able to make you into timeline copies to avoid any disasters. Your real forms are still in the right times, while you are here."

"So we're just fakes?" Agitha asked, saddened to hear Lana's explanation.

"Not at all. You three may be doubles of the original Ruto, Midna and Agitha, but you still have all their memories and free wills. Making you more than fakes." Cia reassured, before saying slyly. "Plus, being here with Master Link makes you more lucky than the real you could ever be, right?"

Ruto, Midna and Agitha were unable to smile in agreement, before Zelda wrapped her arms around Ruto and kissed the Princess of the Zoras in a deep and passionate kiss.

Cia locked lips with Midna, while Lana lovingly kissed Agitha.

And after the trio broke from their respective kisses from the Mistress and sisters, they looked at Link with lust and desire.

-Upcoming Lemons-

After returning to Lana's once again, Link was in her bedroom, locked in a passionate three-way kiss with Agitha and Ruto, all three were completely naked, showing off Link's well-developed and muscular body, and the girls' sexy and seductive figures.

Breaking from the kiss, Agitha moved before Link and kissed her Master passionately and lovingly, while Ruto increased the Princess of the insect kingdom by kissing her deeply on the neck.

After several minutes, Link and Agitha broke from their kiss, only for Ruto to then grab Agitha and embrace her as the Princess of the Zora engaged Agitha in other another passionate kiss, mating their tongues and tasting the other's saliva.

Link watched on as the pair continued to kiss each other, before the wielder of the Triforce of Courage sat up and began to massage both slaves' breasts.

"Ah... Oh, Master, that feels great...!" Ruto moaned out, with Agitha moaning and nodding in agreement from the added pleasure, causing their pussies to get wetter and wetter, which Link noticed and then broke the pair from their kiss and laid Agitha on her back, before the hero of Hyrule started to lick the fluids that were coming out of Agitha's pussy.

"Master, that's so... so good... keep going... please, keep going...!" Agitha moaned out in sexual excitement, before moved his head down to Agitha's left breast, and began to lash out at her left nipple, while Ruto moved to Agitha's right nipple, took it into her mouth and began to suck on it, making her moan out even louder.

But this, being her first time, made Agitha soon cry out after several minutes as she had her first orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids into Link's mouth.

After swallowing her sexual fluids, which had a sweet honey-like taste to it, Ruto then laid on her back as both Link and Agitha imposed themselves on Ruto's sexy and sender body,After swallowing her sexual fluids, which had a sweet honey-like taste to it, Ruto then laid on her back as both Link and Agitha imposed themselves on Ruto's sexy and sender body, in which Agitha moved her head down to Ruto's left nipple, while Link did the same with Ruto's right nipple and began to lick Ruto's breasts and nipples, making her wetter and wetter.

"Please more, Master... Please more . . . give me more . . . !" Ruto moaned out, before she got what she desired as Link moved his hand down to Ruto's womanhood and began to massage her pussy.

"Yes... Ah... Yes, Master...!" Ruto cried out, before she too was unable to contain herself and had her climax, cumming on Link's fingers, which he removed from her pussy and licked clean.

After experiencing their pleasure, Agitha and Ruto wanted to show thet could please their Master and lowered Link onto his back, before the Princesses' begin to lick both sides of his neck, causing the wielder of the Triforce of Courage to let out loud sighs of pleasure.

Agitha and Ruto mentally smiled upon hearing their Master's pleasure, but decided to increase it as the pair then began to kiss all over Link's muscular chest, moved down his body to his erect manhood, where they then licked the head of Link's cock, causing him to groan out in pleasure.

Moments later, Ruto moved her head over Link's manhood and took his entire cock into her mouth and begins to suck him off, while Agitha, too wanting to please her Master, moved her head back up to Link's chest, while her right hand moved to his balls and massaged them.

For several minutes Agitha and Ruto continued, loving the sounds of hearing their Master's groans of pleasure, before the hero of Hyrule was unable to hold himself and came, releasing his cum into Ruto's mouth, which the Princess of the Zoras happily swallowed.

After Ruto took Link's manhood out of her mouth, she, Ruto grabbed Agitha and engaged her in another passionate kiss, allowing some of the cum in her mouth to invade Agitha's, which she gladly accepted and swallowed.

After Agitha and Ruto broke fom the kiss, Link was ready to make love to them.

Grabbing Ruto, the wielder of the Triforce of Courage positioned Ruto on her back and then inserted his member into Ruto's vagina, making the Princess of the Zoras moan out as she felt Link thrust back and forth in and out of her.

"Oh, Master . . . oh, yes, it's so good . . . You are so wonderful...!" Ruto moaned in pleasure, loving the feeling of Link making love to her.

But after an hour, their movements turned frantic, before the pair yelled out in pleasure as they both had their climaxes.

Ruto released her sexual fluids all over Link's member, while Link filled Ruto with his cum, making the Princess of the Zoras let out a satisfied sigh of pleasure as she and Link laid together.

After a few minutes, Link removed his member from Ruto's womanhood, showing that his dick was still hard, in which he grabbed Agitha, placed the Princess of the insect kingdom on top of Ruto, who began to make out with her, while Link then inserted his cock into Agitha's pussy.

But, just like Lana, Link stopped as he reached her hymen, before the hero of Hyrule then slowly pushed forward, breaking Agitha's hymen, taking away her virginity, making the Princess of the insect kingdom cry out in pain as tears trailed down her face.

"Master, it... it hurts...!" Agitha said discomfort, before Ruto then reassured her. "It's alright. It hurts now but it will get better."

To help ease her pain and distract her, Ruto began to massage Agitha's breasts and locked lips with her in a loving kiss, while Link began to slowly thrust back and forth into her.

And after several minutes, Agitha released from the kiss and moaned. "Oh, yes... Ruto, you were right... Oh, yes... its wonderful...!"

Ruto smiled, seeing Agitha was no longer in pain and was experiencing only pleasure.

But, just like Ruto, both Link and Agitha groan and moan as they have their orgasms at the same time, with Agitha cumming all over Link's manhood, while Link too came, releasing his seed inside of Agitha, before removing it, revealing it was still hard.

Oh, Master, your cock is so big." He then heard a voice say, making Link, Agitha and Ruto look over out see Midna, who had been patiently awaiting to make love with her Master, smiling seductively, before her clothingdispersed into multiple squares of black and then faded away, revealing her breasts and pussy as she approached him. "And I think I can make it feel really good."

Seeing Midna naked greatly aroused the hero of Hyrule, before Midna got onto the bed, while Ruto and Agitha moved to the very ends of the bed, giving their Master and Midna room to make love of their own.

It was then Midna took Link's cock into her mouth and began to suck the green-clad warrior off, massaging his balls with her left hand, causing Link to groan out in pleasure.

Midna continued to suck and lick Link's manhood; mentally smiling from the sounds of pleasure her Master was making as she continued her blowjob.

However, as much as Link was enjoying the pleasure that Midna was giving him, it wasn't long until he could feel he was reaching his climax.

And with a loud groan, Link came, filling Midna's mouth with his seed, which she happily swallowed.

After Link was finished with his climax and Midna had finished swallowing, the hero of Hyrule then gently lowered Midna onto the bed, before he climbed on top of the Twilight Princess and engaged her in a deep kiss, mating their tongues and sampling each other's saliva.

It was after the pair broke from the kiss, Midna began to moan out in pleasure as Link started to kiss around her neck, before the hero of Hyrule kissed his way down to Midna's pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids.

And before the Princess of Twilight could say a single word, Link gave Midna's pussy one long lick, sending shivers of pleasure throughout the Twilight Princess' body, before Midna's pleasure was only heightened when Link's tongue continued to lash at her vagina.

"Oh, yes, Master... That's it... It's so good...Ah, yes... Yes...!" Midna cried out in erotic pleasure as Link continued to pleasure her, before Midna soon yelled out in pure pleasure as the Princess of Twilight experienced her orgasm, releasing her sexual fluids into her beloved Master's mouth.

After Link had swallowed the sweetness of Midna's sexual fluids, the wielder of the Triforce of Courage moved his head up to hers', the pair staring deeply into each other's eyes with nothing but love for each other, before he then inserted his manhood into Midna's vagina, gently at first for the Princess of Twilight to get used to the feeling of him inside her and to prepare her for the loss of her hymen.

However, Link was a little confused when his entire member was inside Midna and there was no hymen, in which Midna explained as she moaned out from the pleasure of her Master's manhood inside her. "Don't worry, M... Master... I used some of my Twili magic to rid myself of my hymen. So our first time together would feel so... Ah... So good..."

Hearing that caused Link to smile, before the student of Hero's Shade stared to thrust in and out of Midna's vagina, causing the Twilight Princess to moan out in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Link's shoulders and her legs around his waist. "Oh, Master... You are so deep inside of me... Ah... It feels amazing...!"

For the next few hours, Link and Midna continued to make love, the couple continued to make love, in which Link groaned out from the tight feeling that Midna's vagina was giving his member.

However, the two of them started to move around frantically as their climaxes drew closer and closer by the moment. And before either could say a single word, their voices were replaced with loud groans and cries of pleasure as Link and Midna came at the same time, with the hero of Hyrule filling Midna's womb with his seed, while the Princess of Twilight released her sexual fluids all over Link's manhood.

Both of them then collapsed onto the bed for a few minutes as they started to pant and breath heavily, as their lungs demanded oxygen. But eventually, Link had enough energy back, in which he then rolled to Midna's left side, wrapped his arms her body, in which Midna moved up to her love and rested on the right side his chest.

-Back in Hyrule Castle: End Lemon-

After Link shared a long and passionate night with his lovers, Link returned to Hyrule where he used the Hypno Zapper on those close to him and Zelda, such as Impa, to 'help' them see things from their point of view, they were all happy for him and his slaves.

-Several days later-

Currently, Link was within the castle, relaxing on a king sized bed, dressed only in a pair of hunter green boxers, revealing his well-developed chest, as Zelda, Lana, Cia, Midna, Agitha and Ruto were by his side, their eyes were filled with love for their Master.

On Link's left was Zelda, who was dressed in a violet coloured bra, a pair of violet panties and a violet collar, which had a gold medallion with the symbol of the Triforce engraved on it, and was massing the right side of Link's chest.

On his right was Midna, who was dressed in a black and blue patterned version of her Mistress's 'uniform', massaging the left side of Link's chest.

Lana and Cia, adorned in white/ black versions of their slave sisters 'uniforms', were at the end of the bed, each massaging their Master's feet.

While, lastly Ruto, dressed in a light blue bra, panties and collar, and Agitha, who was dressed in a pink 'uniform' were sitting behind Link, massaging his back.

Link smiled, not only as he now had the women he loved, but knew he had made his alternate era self proud.

The end.


End file.
